Five Children Five Animatronics
by Silverbird22
Summary: My take on the missing children. Anika (aka Chica) was a outgoing six year old, then she was shot by a former worker at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.Ever since then she and four others have revenged themselves every night by killing the night watchmen. That all changed when a man named Mike Schmidt could see them as actual ghosts, not just in there animatronic suits.What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

IM SORRY I SHOULD BE WORKING ON OTHER STUFF BUT SINCE I SAW GAME THEORY'S NEW FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S THEORY AND NATEWANTSTOBATTLE LET'S PLAY OF IT I HAVE TO WRITE A FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Five Night's at Freddy's, Game Theory or anything else mentioned above... Only my nightmares, the oc's and the story's plot belongs to me... Someone help with the nightmares...

* * *

><p>(Ankia's POV)<p>

Hiya, Im Anika and Im six years old and Mommy is taking me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. THE BEST PLACE EVER!

Were going here for Ash's birthday party. Ash, even though he is nine years old, is my best friend!

Oh.. Yay! We're here!

I run into the building, Mommy following me.

We check in and such and, finally, we get to the special party room and four other kids are there.

Ash, and his three other friends!

There names are Vanitas, Tidus, and Hope.

Vanitas and Hope are twin brothers in Ash's class and Tidus is seven years old.

Im always the youngest but no one treats me like a baby, its AWESOME!

Mommy tells me goodbye and since Tidus's mom,Hope and Vanitas's mom and Ash's are talking we all decide to explore a bit. Whats the worst that could happen?

"Vani! Hope! Tidus! Anika! Look, its Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!" Ash says smiling, pointing at the three animals.

Its true, the best band ever is offstage! And available to talk to!

"Chica!" I yell, running towards her.

"Bonnie!" Ash yells, running towards him.

"Freddy!" Tidus, Hope and Vanitas yell, running towards the bear.

Chica laughs then says "Hi there, what's your name?"

"Im Anika! And you're in the bast band ever Chica!" I say hugging her.

"Well Thank you Anika. Have you had any of my pizza yet?" Chica chirps happily.

"Not yet. But I will soon!" I smile and go into my trademark pose of first spinning around, then tilting my head to the left with my hands folded behind my back.

"Hey. Anika. Want to go on a tour with your friends on a behind the scenes tour?" Bonnie asks. He is a really nice bunny.

"Yeah!" I say, turning to face him.

Little did I know this would be my biggest mistake in my lifespan of six years.

* * *

><p>We all went down the hallways, far away from the main room, then we got to a place where five costumes slumped down.<p>

Funny, I thought Chica and Freddy where outside; and why is there a second Bonnie and a second yellow Freddy? And whats with that poor fox?

Bonnie takes off his head to reveal a scary smiling man who then takes out a gun, and shoots me.

The others are quickly shot as well before they can scream.

The last thing I recall is being stuffed inside the suit as footsteps grew louder.

* * *

><p>I wake up. Seeing the room is dark and the five suits still there.<p>

I felt... Weird. Like I actually didn't exist, but I could still think.

I looked down and gasped, right in my belly a red stain covered my shirt and a hole was there, not going all the way through my body though.

Whats going on; where is mommy; where is everyone; why do I feel so strange?

I remembered then, the man pretending to be Bonnie, the gun shots.

Does that mean Im dead?

No... Im to young to go... I wanted to grow up, and be a doctor like Daddy was before he died.

"Ani?" I heard Tidus whisper behind me. I turned around and gasped.

Tidus looked normal, minus that he was transparent and the bullet hole in his forehead, staining the area with blood. "We're gone aren't we?" Tidus whispered, looking down.

I nod as I hear someone sigh.

Behind us are Vanitas, Ash and Hope. All looked normal, minus bullet wounds.

Vanitas was shot in the shoulder, Hope was shot in the heart, and Ash was shot in his knee.

"I didn't want to go," Hope murmurs crying. Ash kneels down and comforts him.

Three people walk in debating something.

"We'll close for the week in sympathy for the families," a man is a suit said, loudly.

I look outside at the sunset, there's is Mommy!

I run through the walls to her and try to hug her, but I go right through.

Mommy is crying, as the man in the suit walks up with the man who killed who killed us in handcuffs with a police man.

Mommy gets up and ttys to punch him but the police man holds her back and drags her to the parking lot.

I try to follow but Im trapped behind an invisible wall, No one who died here can ever be free.

I run back inside crying into Tidus's arms.

We all look at one another and silently agree.

We we were to young to go. We will have our revenge.

The next week we found out the one who killed us was a night watchman here. He was fired days ago but killed us as as a form of revenge as losing his job.

We decided we would kill every night watchman here, and stuff them into the suits we were stuffed into.

We would stop after we had our revenge and our bodies were properly taken care of. Until then we would wander in these suits, Tidus as Foxy (the fox one I saw), Vanitas as the lifeless yellow Freddy, Ash as Bonnie, Hope as Freddy and I as Chica.

That all changed when, a decade later, we found a night watchman who could see us. Not in our animatronic suits, but as actual human ghosts.

His name was Mike, Mike Schmidt.

* * *

><p>Here is the appearances of the five children. Mainly because this is the only time you're going to see them so why have on my profile in the first place if this is there only story.<p>

Anika/Ani: Ghost. Died at age six. Had caramel brown hair in pigtails, and aquamarine eyes. Ghost is the same but transparent and with a bullet wound in her gut. Is now stuffed in the Chica animatronic.

Ash: Ghost. Died at age nine. Had short red hair and pale gray eyes. Ghost looks the same but transparent and with a bullet wound in his right knee. Is now stuffed inside Bonnie animatronic.

Vanitas and Hope: Twin ghosts. Both died at age eight. Both had platinum blond hair with Vanitas's being spiky and short with Hope's being non-spiky and shoulder length, and golden-brown eyes. Ghosts are pretty much the same but both transparent and bullet wounds in different places. Vanitas's is in the center of his left shoulder and Hope has his in his heart. Vanitas is now stuffed inside Golden Freddy and Hope is stuffed inside Freddy.

Tidus: Originally human, now a ghost. Died at age seven. Had dark brown hair cut short and blue eyes, ghost looks about the same but transparent and bullet wound in his forehead. Is now stuffed inside Foxy animatronic.

Ill work on this stuff in my free time mainly. Since I have a few other things I should be working on.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Hi, new chapter, i have been busy with stuff and well...im a slow typer.

Anika: ...So are you just jumping to Mike or is there going to be a montage of us killing the night watchmen?

Silver: We are having a ten year time gap to Mike,also the story (minus the first chapter) takes place in modern day, so the kids died in 2004. Just in case anyone wanted to go. Anika can you do the disclaimer please? (ps: Anyone else think FNaF2 has to many animatronics?)

Anika: **DISCLAIMER: Silverbird22 owns nothing, just me, Tidus, Hope, Vanitas, Ash,and our families oh and the plot owns that too.**

* * *

><p>Its been ten years, ten years since I died, ten years since Mommy was left years since Vanitas and Hope left there mommy, daddy and older brothers behind. Ten years since Ash left his mommy, daddy and younger sister. Ten years since Tidus left his daddy, uncles and his cousin. We were all to young.<p>

I have killed so many people, giving them the treatment we received from that man. Tidus and Ash do and Vani don't do much though. Hope is too scared so he only goes when the power is out and Vanitas had some sort of healh problem so he doesn't do anything a lot, but we take care of Vanitas.

We will continue until someone sets us free. I found out that would happen sooner than I thought it would be after ten years of murder and waiting.

* * *

><p>"Tidus this guy has lived the longest. But how has he survived so long?" I asked Tidus, we had an hour to wait out until he came.<p>

"Ani, I really don't know. Somehow he has conserved the power unlike some, and watches the cameras well, unlike others," he answered.

"Tidus! Anika! Me, Hope and Ash are working on a plan to get this guy," Vanitas called over to us.

We glided/walked over as we discussed these things.

"Okay lets go over it one more time," Hope said shyly "I guard Vanitas while Ash and Tidus guard the doors, at the same time Anika is climbing up the air vents to drop down and get him," Hope continued.

"Yup." everyone else said.

"Its midnight," I whispered, looking at the clock.

We nodded and went to the animatronics. It would always feel weird that I was now my favorite animatronic killing people.

A few hours passed as I crept up to the kitchen vent, the camera there broke months before so only audio played. I could here him breathe deeply as he talked to himself "Okay Mike, you got this. Its the sixth night, just got three more hours, you will be okay, you won't run out of power. Even though Bonnie and Foxy are banging on the doors, and you can't find Chica or Freddy. You can get through this-" I tore of the kitchen vent cover and crawled in the empty air shaft. "No, no, no, no, no,no,no,no oh god someone is in the air vents. Im screwed."

I dropped down as he screamed "I DONT WANT TO DIE!"

He saw me as he uncurled from a ball shaped form,the tablet falling from his lap, tears streaked down his face. "Its you, isn't it? The six year old who died in 2004, along with those other kids. That is you, isn't it Anika," he whispered quietly before saying more loudly " Its you, and all those other kids, Ash, Vanitas, Hope, and Tidus. One of them may not be after me but I know all the animatronics are you guys." with that I left my robotic body trying to confuse him so I could go back in later and confuse him. Some people always thought that, but they are all the same, its all there fault were gone.

"Don't play games Anika, I can you still, and the wound in your gut," he nearly yelled at me, his eyes following everywhere I went.

My mouth dropped open as I asked "You...You can see me?"

"Whats the surprise about that Anika?" he growled, as he stood up.

"Ani!" Ash and Tidus said in union. Walking in despite the closed door status.

"Hello there Ash, Tidus," Mike said as they entered.

"Wha-" Ash said, looking at me.

"But..But he can SEE us," Tidus babbled. Babbled I like that word, babbled yay, oh right I need to get back on topic sorry.

"And I can hear you too geniuses," he said "For any proof you need, Tidus has a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead and Ash has one in his right knee," he continued.

"Ummm Guys is everything okay?" Hope asked coming in with Vanitas.

"Hello Hope, Vanitas," he murmured "Great there all gonna try and double team me now," he breathed.

"You...You can see us?" Hope asked calmly.

Vanitas hit him on the head " What did you think doofus?" he insulted his brother.

"Who you calling doofus poophead," Hope hit him back.

"I would like it if you made it swift, please," he said calmly, the security guard I mean.

"What make you think were gonna go that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It logical. You are all in the same room as me and-" the power ran out, "The power is out. Giving you the most perfect opportunity to kill me," He sighed.

"Nah, you ca see us. Now we can play games and maybe you can get rid of our bodies from these-" I kicked Chica as I went on "And we can play games and maybe we can see our families again and-" Tidus covered my mouth.

"Wait...Blood and mucous oozed from the suits, and lasted as long as it takes a human body to rot, as long as it takes for a small human body," he opened the Chica suit and peered in "Yup, thats a female child human skeleton in there," he said.

"Can you stop talking about my body weirdly Mr..." I trailed off not knowing his name.

"Schmidt. Mike Schmidt," he said smiling at us.

* * *

><p>Silver: THE MORE I WRITE THIS THE MORE ANIKA REMINDS ME OF ME WHEN I WAS SIX!<p>

Anika: You. Are Weird.

Mike: I personally think Im weirder, I just decided to randomly trust the five people who were originally trying to kill me.

Vanitas: And how in anything would Chica fit inside an airvent?

Silver: Mike started to trust them cause there kids and I wanted to have a FNaF2 reference somewhere so I chose the air vent attack method.

Hope: What happened to the puppet, baloon boy, mangle and the toys then?

Silver: TO MANY ANIMATRONICS! *runs off screaming*

Question of the day: Ash, Vanitas, Hope and Tidus's names and familles's names all blong to different video game series I play guess which ones and who there family members will be based of that. Anika was just a random name I found online, and same with her mom's name which will be revealed, eventually.

Review replies:

Freddy Fazbear: Thank you... so can you please not scare me anymore in FNaF playthroughs? Please?

Lovehate: okay... thank you.

ps: Everyone who followed/favorited: thanks for the most amount of followers/Favorites I have ever gotten, I feel so awesome and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver: This is late cause ORAS came out...sorry...**

**Mike:...YOU DITCHED THIS FOR A VIDEO GAME?**

**Anika: pokemon is fun Mimi.**

***Silver laughs as Mike mutters under his breath at the nickname***

**Silver: I do not own FNaF ****series...I do however own the plot and the 17 oc's that aren't any of children's families/the children *laughs evilly*(****watch. new. game. theory. FNaF2. Its. Good. don't worry, the chapter will still be here later.)**

**Mike: ...I hate my job...**

* * *

><p>I realize something as Mike gets up...I think I forgot to mention a few things after out first day here, as ghosts...The 12 other kids here...<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>FLASHBACK OF EPIC FLASHBACKNESS)<em>

We had begun the first day...When I saw them. They where older than us with knife slashes it different places. Transparent too. They wore seriously bright funny clothing.

I heard words of "New Ghosts. Murder. Tell Sephiroth..." among other words. Who were they?

I pointed this out to the others, when they came up to us.

There names were Chell, Alphonse or Al as they called him, Yui, Lissa and Terra. They died in 1987, a few days before the 'Bite of '87' that put Foxy, Tidus's animatronic, out of order.

"We need you guys to meet the boss," Al said bluntly, we didn't trust them at first until, the hissing noise started.

"Th-The b-b-boss r-really wanna me-meet you," Chell stuttered scared. We quickly agreed to go.

"The boss" was younger than me. Sephiroth was four. Yui, the youngest one out of all the ones roaming around us muttering, was 11. AND THEY OBEYED A FOUR YEAR OLD?

"Welcome," Cia said, I didn't like her tone.

"Before you ask," Sephiroth snarled, "I died here in 1979. 25 years ago at Fredbear's Family Diner. Stabbed in the skull outside the diner; watching some bullies have a birthday party."

I don't know what that means...but okay.

Just then another group of five came in as Vanitas asks "How many times have people died here?"

"Sixteen. One at Fredbear's, five at the first location of this pizzeria in 81, five at the second location of the pizzeria in 87, you guys yesterday," Terra says shrugging.

Lissa introduces the new five as Katara, Cadance, Lana, Tommy, and Reyson.

"Now that were all here," Sephiroth began with a wicked smile "You're education can begin."

We learned the rules from him, we were the lowest of the bunch. Then came the 87 people, then the 73 then at the top Sephiroth.

He used something called the puppet, a creepy white clown head with red cheeks and purple tear lines down his face...Sephiroth also had dried lines of tears on his face. The head was connected to a music box by a metal neck and flaps of steel ribbon. He was the only one who tried to kill in 87, the guy escaped. The other animatronics were scared of him...Since they weren't possessed by ghosts at the time, just went haywire.

He stopped since everyone believed the puppet thing got scraped. So for a few years with poor unfortunate souls guard the building at night, the 73 and 87 group took over, only one guy survived. Same for when it reopened in 1997, no children got killed until yesterday.

As for the other kids animatronics...

Chell had a gray and brown furred, silver eyed, raccoon originally named Reko.

Al had a warrior eagle with brown feathers and a white head, and gold eyes, with a rapier. Its name was Edgar.

Yui had a human-formed with brown hair, gray eyes with pink gossamer wings, a pink dress, a blue flower in her hair and pale pink shoes. It was actually a pixie...named Rosexi.

Lissa had a fox named Roxie, it was pale gold, with bright blue eyes.

Terra was a blue penguin with brown eyes, its name was Paula.

Katara was a orange seal with green eyes and holding a blue striped name was Seam.

Candace was a pink winged horse with green eyes, and white mane. Its name was Sonata.

Lana was black lizard with extremely sharp teeth, milky white eyes, and sharp claws. It was literally named DA#0 short for defense animatronic number 0. To the kids, if they saw it, she was called Liz.

Tommy was...a white furred Freddy Fazbear with blue eyes...named Freddy Fazbear used in 73 blah blah blah.

Reyson was a lot like Lana. He had a white bird, a heron apparently, with a sharp beak, milky white eyes, and long and sharp talons. It was called DA#1. To the kids it was called, Harold.

We learned it was our job to know kill the security guards until our bodies were taken care of. It was Sephiroth who actually stuffed all of us into the suits, not the killer(s).

Yeah, it was different people. Who killed us. Luckily, while killing security guards and in the shadows to move Vani at will, was the other nine.

Minus Sephiroth, he would just make using the cameras a terrifying experience.

With that we agreed, and we began our new task next week. Years of bloodshed continued. Slowly, watching hundreds of people die/be seriously injured and die the next morning when someone found them, we claimed innocence.

Then Mike came, and now...I don't wanna kill

_(End flashback of epic flashbacks)_

* * *

><p>"Guys," I said as they stopped conversing...the other eleven."<p>

Tidus paled, Vanitas shook his head, Hope began to cry, Ash hit his head against the wall blaming himself, and Mike's eyes opened in fear, he began to tremble as he yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE 11 MORE?"

In union my friends and I began a chat we were told to repeat every night:

_The lone crying child killed at Fredbear's in 1979 that became the plotting puppet;_

_The naive seal, the singing horse, the defenses to protect, and one shy white bear all five murdered in hope of friendship and candy before being hung, hearts __cut out in 1981;_

_The calm raccoon, the proud warrior eagle, the traveling pixie, the orphaned fox, and the chilly penguin stabbed with the knife, left broken in 1987 just three days before the bite._

_And the pirate fox, the smiling chicken, the birthday bunny, the weak yellow bear, and the skittish brown bear shot with a gun in 2004._

_All died young, none deserved to leave, kill 'til freedom._

_ Kill 'til freedom._

Mike's eyes widened more as realized what the poem was about as whispered "Im screwed...I am just screwed..."

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: crappy ending is crappy okay heres were everyone is from:<strong>

** ANIME: Pokemon(Ash), Sword Art Online(Yui), Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood(Al), Avatar (Katara), Digimon Frontier(Tommy).**

**Video games: Kingdom Hearts(Vani), FF XII, X,VII(Hope, Tidus,and Seph), Fire emblem 13/9/10 (Lissa and Reyson), Hyrule warrior loz(Lana), Portal(Chell)**

**TV shows: MIP FiM(Candace) DONT JUDGE MY SHOWS.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE NUMBER OF FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES IVE EVER GOTTON. THIS IS FAST BECAUSE I HAVE TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER IN A FEW MINUTES TO GO SOMEWHERE AND I HAVE TO POST THIS QUICK BECAUSE I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD. NEXT CHAPTER SOON. WILL FIX LATER.**

**QOTD: Everyones family members now that we know what there from.**

**(crappy ending is crappy and did the poem/chant thing seem creepy to you guys? Just imagine yourself in a room with creepy ghost children chanting that...is it creepy? To you guys?)**


End file.
